Finding My Dad
by epicfanfictiongirl
Summary: 15 Year old Jess Smith Jumps out of the black cab, with a bin bag in her hand, Pays the driver and walks through the gates, staring up at the school she thinks to herself "I'm going to see my dad for the first time in 2 years.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving

15 Year old Jess Smith Jumps out of the black cab, with a bin bag in her hand, Pays the driver and walks through the gates, staring up at the school she thinks to herself "I'm going to see my dad for the first time in 2 years".

She heads for the doors but a dark haired boy gets in her way.

"Um.. Can you move?" I ask him in my sweet voice

"I can, but I don't want to" The dark haired Replies

"BARRY MOVE!" A girl about my age shouts

"Why would I want to do that?" Barry states in his sly voice

"Because you don't want to be late for Boston" The girl says, I look at the girl, she is wearing black converse with black jeans, a White shirt with a Waterloo road Tie and a hoodie, with short blonde hair.

"Whatever" He walks off with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry about my brother, i'm Kacey, What about you?" I feel quite sorry for that poor girl.

"Jess Smith" I reply plainly.

"So What Brings you to Waterloo Road?" She asks with a sense of concern in her voice.

"Just stuff" I didn't want to go into it, I didn't want to remember the painful memory's of my past.

"Oh ok, Listen I've got to go, We'll talk later, yeah?" Kacey exclaims, I manage a nod before she rushes off.

I wonder into through the doors looking around me it is amazing I have never been into a school as nice as this.

"Jess?"

End of Chapter 1 Hope you enjoyed it, review :)


	2. Chapter 2 Revealing

I Left the last chapter on a cliffhanger

"_Jess?"_

I turn around to see a tall man in a suit with brown eyes and short brown curly hair.

"Dad?" I ask in disbelief, I cant believe it is really him. The crowds of gasps around us was embarrassing but we continued the conversation.

"Jess, wow you have grown up!" He exclaims. Putting his arms out for a hug, I pull back, I cant stand people touching me, not now anyway.

"Well it has been 2 years" I reply

"What are you doing here?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"I fell out with mum." I was lying through my teeth if he knew the truth he would be ready to kill. I think he believed me.

"Well, does she know your here?" He asks, again I didn't want to go into anything.

"No" I replied plainly

"You need to tell her" He States the obvious, same old dad.

"Fine" I mumble

He hands me his phone

"If she picks up she wont care, if she doesn't she wont care, either way dad she doesn't care about me" I say speaking the truth

"I do doubt That" He says with sympathy in his voice.

I dial the number and it rings, after about 7 dial tones it goes to o2 voice-mail, I do this 3 more times then hands the phone back.

"Told you" I say with aggression in my voice.

"Simon?"

Bet you didn't think it would be Simon Lowsley! Reviews would be great!


	3. Chapter 3 Trolley Dolly

Written For My Good Friend Faye Who Is Now Addicted, Luv Ya Faye

Another cliffhanger, Chapter 3

"_Simon"_

A lady who was ginger in a lab coat was stood there looking at us in disbelief. Then Walked off.

"Sue!" Dad shouted while running after her. Loads of people are staring at me now.

"What the Fuck are you looking at" I shout at them, Kacey was staring right at me, I slouched down on a chair that was placed to one side of the room.

"Are you ok ?" Kacey asked like she was actually caring, No-one cares, No-one will ever care.

"Fine" I managed to mumble out trying to hold back tears.

"Is that why you came, to see your dad?" She Asked while handing me a tissue.

"Yeah, Who is that Sue Anyway?" I asked.

"You Didn't know, she is Mr Lowsley's wife"She stated like it was obvious. My world sunk I couldn't believe it, she is my step-mum, I feel sick.

"Jesus he married that!" I said bursting out laughing, Kacey burst out laughing too.

"Yeah he married a trolley dolly" Kacey Exclaimed Making me laugh more.

"Really?"I asked still giggling.

"Really!" I was almost falling off my chair when I got a text.

The text read:

_IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! DONT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING!_

My world Just crashed down on me.


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

I decided to add Faye as a character, so for Faye3

I shove my phone away, ignoring the horrid text message, I go through my texts looking for the number I need the most Faye, Faye knows everything about me and my misshapen family ,I find the number and begin to text,_Faye he is texting me again with horrible threats, what do I do? Xxx_ Shortly after Faye texts back _Its ok babe he cant hurt you not while your dad is there xxx, _Suddenly dad appearers.

"Jess im so sorry I didn't mean to abandon you its just sue is..."before he finishes I cut him off

"Your wife!" I shout, dad looks startled but responds.

"How did you know that?" He asks shocked.

"Kacey told me, why keep that from me?" I ask extremely confused.

"I just couldn't find the strength to tell you" he responds plainly.

"Ok, but why marry a trolley dolly?" I ask giggling.

"I will be having less of that young lady" He says with a smile on his face, at this point I couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound so formal dad" I exclaim giggling.

"Anyway i've got to go to bostons class, see ya Jess" Kacey says as she walks off giggling.

"See ya Kacey!" I reply back to her.

"Im going to get you Jess" he say tackling me to the ground.

"Stop it dad" I scream, but he just starts tickling me, I cant be hurt like this not again.

"NO DAD STOP" I pull him off me and run, I run into someone, Its Faye

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

Chapter 5

I look up at Faye who has brown hair, and brown eyes, She has a explosive smile and and is wearing a denim jacket with a blue T-shirt, with jeans and black converse. She pulls me in for a hug, and I pour my eyes out on her, dad gets up and looks at me like what I did was extremely wrong, to be honest It might have been.

"Are you alright Jess?" Faye asks me with concern in her voice, She knows why I did what I did.

"Yeah im fine Faye, can we go for a walk?"I ask with tears flooding, I take the tissue Kacey gave me out of my pocket. Faye nods, And we walk into the park on the other side of the street.

"Can You show me the text?" Faye says Almost crying, herself.

"Sure" I say searching my phone then showing her the text.

"After what he did to you!" Faye exclaims, Going red with anger.

"I know!" I start to cry again.

"Its going to be alright, you know!" Faye says with disbelieve.

"I just cant belive he would do that to me!" I say remembering the painful memories

_Flashback_

_It was a gloomy friday night and my mum was out partying as normal, and left me with her horrible boyfriend, Jason , So as normal I was doing my homework in the kitchen when he stormed in._

"_For fuck sake what the hell are you that shit for?" He asked angrily._

"_I need to do it to get good grades" I reply calmly._

"_And I say you dont you bitch" He replied sonding pissed off, he liked to call me names, it was one of the things he didn't do while mum was around._

"_What ever" I say trying to walk away._

"_Your not going anywhere" He said as he was pushing me to the ground._

"_Ow Jason" I said as he began to kick be and hit me._

This was only the beginning.

"Jess?"


	6. Chapter 6 The bruise

"_Jess"_

I turn around to see a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes in a Smart pair of trousers with a shirt tucked into them.

"What" I say still cuddling Faye.

"Im Tom Clarkson, Can you come with me please?"He says Smiling.

"No, Im not going, im staying here." I say with some persuasion in my voice.

"Your dad is really worried about you" He says then tries to put his hand on my shoulder I pull away hugging Faye tighter, it is a wonder she can still breathe.

"Fine, but can Faye come too?"I ask dreading his response. He looks at us synthetically before answering.

"Of course she can!" He said smiling.

Me and Faye both get up and walk what seems a very long walk to my dads office. Where he is sat looking like death warmed up.

"Dad?" I say feeling bad for him.

"Jess what on earth is going on, when I last saw you, well you were fine" He says looking like im crazy.

"People change dad" I say casually, if he knew he would be ready to kill.

"No They dont, there is something wrong, your eyes, they look soulless". He says like its some sort of fact.

"Whatever!" I say Still clinging to Faye. He is looking at my wrist.

The bruise!


	7. Chapter 7 I was beat up!

I felt extremely upset. My dad was staring right into my soul like he knew everything. The memories were flooding back to me.

"Jess, how did you get that bruise?" He asked extremely concerned.

"I got beat up on the way home from school." I say covering up for him even after he hurt me. Dad knew I could fend for myself since I lived with him at one point.

"Your telling fibs now Jess, You need to talk to me now, so for the last time how did you get that bruise?" He said angrily.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into my room after a hard day at school and there he was sitting on my bed, my whole room was trashed, there was nothing untouched, he was looking through my phone._

"_What on earth are you doing?" I asked in a calm voice._

"_Who the hell is Faye?" He asked looking like he was a bomb about to explode._

"_Just a friend" I say truthfully._

"_Then why have you told her everything?" He asked standing up and walking towards me._

"_I didn't have anyone else to talk to, she wont say anything!" I say beginning to be scared._

" _She better not!"He exclaimed, then he pushed me up against the wall with his hands tight around my wrists._

" I told you I got beat up!" I say angrily before storming out.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

I ran around the school until I found a empty classroom, it said on the door "PRU" I walked in and sat on the floor thinking about everything, why was I even here, if I told dad the real reason I left he would make me talk to the police, not because of Jason beating me up, the real reason I left.

_Flashback_

_I was at home and they were arguing as normal when I heard a massive BANG! So I went into the living room and there my mum was, lying on the floor her eyes wide open with blood everywhere, I was truly freaked._

"_What the fuck" I said petrified_

"_Oh hey jess nice of you to join us!" He said kindly_

"_What the fuck have you done?" I asked angrily yet scared_

"_Don't worry you will be with your mum soon!" He said in that tone of voice you dont want to mess with._

_Thats when it happened, the worst pain imaginable, not being shot but a different kind of pain._

"Jess are you alright?"


	9. Chapter 9 Telling Faye

"_Jess are you alright"_

That was the voice that I knew through the best of times and the worst of times, Faye.

"I'm fine" I sigh, Screaming inside. Wanting to tell her everything.

"Your not, your shaking." She said in that calm, comforting voice of hers.

"I need to tell my dad the reason im here." I said almost crying

"Why are you here Jess?" She said. I thought I told her I thought she knew, turns out not.

"Jason he...he...he" I burst out crying.

"He what?" she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"He killed my mum" I said fully crying.

"Its going to be ok Jess" She said, it wasn't very convincing.

"Jess?" A voice said through the door. It was a very unusual voice.

"Kacey?" I asked

"Yea its me" She said, walking through the door, locking it behind her, Miss sensible.

"Faye I dont know what to do!" I said crying.

"About what?" Kacey asked.

There is no way I can tell her!


	10. Chapter 10 Collapse

I decided to tell Kacey, it would be a hell of a lot easier if I did.

"Kacey..." I mutter, I sigh, it would be harder then I thought.

"What Jess?" She asks sweetly.

"Im not here because I want to see my dad, well I do want to see my dad , There Is another more complicated reason." I say slowly so she understands.

"What is it, Are you alright, your shaking?" She asks, faye watches, still cuddling me.

"My mum..." I cut off with a single tear dripping down my face.

"Your mum what?" She asks seeing the pain in me.

"She is dead!" I manage to mumble out before everything goes black.

"Jess can you hear me?" I hear my dad asking Panicked

"Yeah" I say groggily.

"Thank god!" He said trying to hug me, I move back so he cant.

"Jess thank god your ok, you were talking then you collapsed?" Kacey says with relief in her voice.

"Listen Jess your im going to take you home!" Dad says In a scared voice.

"I dont want to go!" I say feeling sad.

"Jess?"

I could recognise that voice from anywhere, It was my sister, Amber...


	11. Chapter 11 Finding out

"_Jess?"_

"Amber?" Dad exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Jess, wow you've grown!" She says hugging me, I try to get away from her but I cant.

"Its been ages Amber!" I say in disbelief.

"It has, hasn't it kiddo, Since you moved in with mum I havent seen you, How is she?" She asked innocently.

"Fine" I mumble, why cant I tell anyone the truth. Its not that simple tho, he will kill me if I told.

"They fell out, Amber, im still trying to get hold of your mum." He says a little to confidently.

"Good luck with that" I say without realising.

"Pardon Jess?" Dad asks.

"Nothing" I respond.

"Mr Lowsly could I have a word please?" Mr Clackson Says looking worried.

"Sure!" He says.

"There has been a shooting in Rochdale, Look at the headline".

The headline reads:

_WOMAN KILLED IN SHOOTING, GIRL ESCAPED._

"So?" dad asks

"Read the name." Mr clarkson says

"Katie Smith!"


	12. Chapter 12 28 seconds

**Havent updated in a while so here is a extra long chapter! Abbie xx**

"_Katie Smith!"_

This cant be happening. No way. They cant find out about my mum.

"Jess" dad asks worried.

"Yes dad" I ask, by the look in his face he knows.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asks a single tear falling down his face.

"I couldn't" I exclaimed crying.

"Why not?" He said, the tears were rolling

"He would have killed me!" I said trying not to have a panic attack.

"Who?" He asked, no way could I tell if I did he would be taken to the police and he would get his mates to hunt me down, instead I did the only thing I could think of doing, running.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, down stairs, through corridors, I knew Mr Clarkson was following me, but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to, no way could I go back, even though my stuff was there.

I stopped when I saw someone who brings up my worst memories, it cant be, it just cant, how did he find me?

"Jess?" He says with a smug smile.

"JASON?" I shout scared half to death.

"Well done you remember me!" He exclaims attempting to be scary although it wasn't working.

"How did you find me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well I saw photos of your dad and googled him and knew you would go to him!" He said smiling

"What are you doing here?" I ask almost crying making sure the tears don't show.

"Im going to teach you a lesson you will never forget" He said

28 seconds was all it took 28 seconds that would change so many lives forever.

**What did you think? Review please! Abbie x**


	13. Chapter 13 Change

**This chapter is rated M for violence and rape**

_28 seconds was all it took 28 seconds that would change so many lives forever._

He put his hand forcefully over my mouth to stop me from screaming although he wasn't doing a very good job, with his other hand he forcefully pulled me by my waist, along the ground and out into the car park, into a black car, locking the doors and driving away from the school in the far distance.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" He screamed at me, no way was this going to end well.

"Please let me go" I asked as nicely as I could but it sounded more like begging.

.

"Why should I?" He asked slyly. In that voice that you would never want to question.

"Because I've done nothing wrong!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Now that's not true Jess and you know that!" He said in a angry tone.

I cant believe this is happening, no way could he do this to me again, the drive went on for ages before we arrived at a abandoned warehouse, he dragged me inside, before I could do anything everything went black.

"Wake up Jessy!" He said.

"Jessy" He said again, I was aware of this and started to open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked, completely shocked

"You and me are going to play our special game!" He said in a childish voice

He began to strip me, he had made me do it before, I never wanted to but I knew if I fought he would have knocked me out and done it anyway. He touched me in places that I didn't want to be touched, he said these places were his, It hurt so badly with him on top of me, I just wanted it to be all over.

**Im evil and left it on a cliffhanger, Does someone help her? Review please! Abbie x**


	14. Chapter 14 SMASH!

I just wanted it to be over.

I just wanted it to stop.

I just wanted someone to help me.

No-one came, the same thoughts running through my head, over and over, Then everything went black

**DREAM**

I was sat in my living room at home, Not my mums house, but my dads, on my kindle fire, I was playing angry birds, when Amber walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey jess, How are you?" She asked.

"Good thanks, What about you?" I asked back as it was only polite.

"Fine thanks." She said politely, then all of a sudden, Kacey and Faye were sat next to me. I guess that's how dreams work.

"Hey Jess!" Faye shouted at me but I was suddenly being pulled away into the distance, they are shouting and shouting, but I cant reach them.

**END DREAM**

Suddenly I woke up in a tired sweaty mess in a warehouse being slapped by Jason. Then I remembered everything and Just wanted to go, but there was no way I could leave.

Then there was a loud bang.

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**SMASH!**


	15. Chapter 15 Time for Help

**Wow its been ages one of the reasons I haven't been updating is because my inspiration (Faye) is moving away so ive been feeling bad but ive decided to continue for Faye, Luv ya Faye xx**

_**SMASH!**_

Suddenly all I could hear was voices, voices I knew well and voices I didn't.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Dad was shouting at Jason while kicking him in the stomach. He threw him against a brick wall, wow dad was strong!

"Jess are you alright?" Thats all I heard, then I blacked out.

**This one im going to do in fayes p.o.v!**

I saw Jason dragging Jess into a car so I ran to mr Lowsley,

"MR LOWSLEY!" I bellowed as loud as I can, and I ran as fast as I could.

"What do you want Faye?" He sounded angry so I thought I shouldn't tell him but she is his daughter for gods sake.

"Jason, he dragged Jess into his car!" I said panting for breath.

"Woah Faye calm down, Whos Jason?" He Asked, Jess wouldn't want me to tell but its so important, this has to be done!

"Jason is Jess's stepdad, he has been abusing her and because she told me he killed her mum" I said, glad to get it all out.

"How did he abuse her?" He asked in disbelief.

"He beat and raped her." I said in complete shock that he wanted to know.

**Soooo what did ya think? This is what happens!**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**This is the Final Chapter of Finding My dad, Im going to do another story tho, not sure what yet soooo yeah Cya!**

The next thing I knew was I was in a hospital bed with Faye and my dad sat next to me. My stomach was killing.

* * *

"Jess? Are you ok?" Faye asked. Suddenly I was struggling to breathe, and everything went numb, I heard beeping and took one last look at my family before I felt my-self being pulled into the clouds, I saw my mum and I knew it was my time.

Fayes p.o.v

"JESS?" Faye shouted.

"Can I get some help please?" Simon asked.

"Lets start chest compressions!" One of the nurses said. This went on for twenty minutes and shocked her 3 times before the nurse spoke.

"Are we all agreed?" She asked and all the other nurses nodded.

"Time of death 10:37pm" She said as they all pulled the equipment off her.

* * *

* * *

Im not going to forget the loving people in my life and I will always look down on them, when they need me I will be there.

**Sorry about the sad ending! Abbie x So reviews will be great!**


End file.
